Silver's Search
by Thundercat1
Summary: This is the Sequel to 'All i need' so read that first this is not writen form Silver pov . Silver is now on a search for his father, after he was taken in that awful fire, now as leader of Team Rocket what will he do? R and R please!
1. Promise

_(Okay so this one is __**NOT**__ written form Silvers point of view, like "All I need" was, so if you haven't read that please do first, anyway hope you enjoy, I've taken a different writing stagey so…yeah)_

_xxxx_

"Excuse me, sir?" a grunt knocks on Silvers door, Silver smirks even know he has been leading Team Rocket for over two weeks now, he still loved when grunts and not to mention the executives would call him sir, it almost made him not want to find his father, but he knew he owed it to Giovanni to find him, and too himself and Blue to kill the mask of ice one and for all.

"Yes come in" he finally said not looking up from the map of Kanto he was reviewing, he was thinking of where he would land his next attack.

"Yes sir, Miss Arianna w-wanted me to give you this from her" the grunt stutters under Silvers cold gaze, but the grunt hands Silver and envelope.

"Where is Arianna?" Silver asks he's always liked the red headed woman better than any of the other executives, some would say that Silver was her child, as if Giovanni would be that unprofessional!

"Err... S-she's in Johto, sir" The grunt said turning red with nervousness, Silvers eyes blinked open wide in surprise.

"Johto, eighth, I haven't thought to check there, I bet Crystal and Gold would help if I asked nicely or threatened their lives" Silver smirked, he hadn't told Team Rocket that Giovanni was in fact kidnapped, those idots believed him when he told them that Giovanni was on vacation, but Proton knew because he saved Silvers life that day, he dragged him away from the burning land. And in return Silver had carried the man to a Pokémon center, Proton had broken his leg but he still managed to pull Silver out of Ho-ohs path.

"w-what is that boss?" The grunt asks curiously, it sounded like Silver was talking more to himself then anyone….

"Nothing, leave me!" he barked because he did not like it when people would interrupt his thinking. The grunt ran out of the office after hearing that, Silver sighed and picked up the map of Kanto once more. He examined it thoroughly before marking down places to strike. His father may call him week for this, but he had told all the raiding teams that no pokedex holders will be harmed in this; they were his only friends after all. But he did not have time for friend now that he had to manage Team Rocket.

The clock stuck midnight, but he was still hard a t work he would have stayed there all night if this haven't had happened, "Silver, I mean Sir may I come in?" Proton said from just outside the door.

"Yes you may" Silver yawned as Proton stepped into the room, he was on his crutches making his way to Silvers desk, he sat across from him. Although Silver admired him for staying here even though he could not do filed work, at the same time he felt Sympathy for him. He felt as the injury was his entire fault, if Silver hadn't been untrustworthy Proton would never had been there that day.

"Um sir, I wanted to know if you need anything from me." Proton asked Silver shook his head.

"Proton gets some rest, I already told you, you don't have any duties until your leg is out of the cast, in fact I've told you about eight times."

"I wannna help find Giovanni!" Proton blurted out

"Shhhhh! I know Proton but I need to keep your mouth shut." Silver rasped then sighed "listen I know I know, I need you to watch to HQ for me tomorrow, I'll be in Johto" Silver said and Proton nodded and Silver watched him leave. When Proton shut the door Silver sighed.

"Father I will find you, I promise"


	2. Help

Silver was awaken by his alarm clock, he sighed getting up out of his bed. His father's Pokémon would sometimes sleep with him, because they missed Giovanni so much. He looked around for a moment and smirked, he was almost serein today would be the day he found Giovanni; he walked out of his room, of corse after getting dressed. He wore his normal black jacket; he already had the respect from the grunts because in the short time he had been leader he had already taken over more than half of Kanto, forcing the Viridian city gym leader, Green to flee to pallet town, which was next on his list, every day is heart aced for Blue, the thought that he was never going to see her again. And that he was looking for the person that killed her…Giovanni.

Silver made his way out of the HQ; grunts would stop and look at the intimidating red head, but then return to work at the thought of angering there fourteen year old…boss.

After about an hour of flying Silver arrived in New Bark town, johto. He walked along the street to Gold's house, people eyeing him he even heard on lady gasp and says,

"It's Giovanni's son!" and another say

"He's Team Rockets new leader, he ruined Kanto!"

Silver sighed and knocked on Gold's door. Out came the raven haired boy with golden eyes.

"S-Silver!" he gasps obviously knowing that Silver was now Team Rockets leader. Silver sighed and glared at Gold.

"Listen, I need your help" Silver finally sighed, Gold wasn't affected by the glare at all and said,

"What do you need Silver?" he spoke as if he were talking to a close friend who just asked for a simple favor, but what Silver wanted was much more complicated than that.

"I'll tell you, but first we need to find Crystal" Silver sighed and Gold tilted his head a bit like a dog.

"Umm okay, she's at Oaks lab since last time I heard" Gold said _'fuck, not Oaks lab that's in Pallet town and if they see me they may be able to anticipate my plans!' _Silver thought to himself in a panic but then agreed with Gold, and the two set off to Pallet town.

After flying for another hour they landed Silver returned his Pokémon along with Gold. Silver fell in behind Gold as the two walked into the lab, luckily Oak wasn't there and Crystal was standing there with her back turned, but she wasn't alone Green and Red were there, also with their backs turned to the golden eyed boy and silver eyed boy.

"C-Crystal" Silver finally spoke up making every one's head turn looking like they were trying to give themselves whiplash, of corse except Gold, who already knew.

"Silver, Silver Rocket!" Crystal exclaimed Silver knew when the blue eyed girl called him by his full name she wasn't happy with him.

"Why are you here, you burned down my gym, and then you come to my grandfather's lab, I swear I'll kill you!" Green yells and Red as to hold him back. Silver of corse was unaware of the gym being burnt down; he hated fire by this point in his life.

"I need your help Crystal" Silver said monotone ignoring Green, but before Crystal could say anything Green spoke again,

"We don't want to help you, you're no better than your father!" Red was still holding the brown haired green eyed man back.

"Now, now Green we don't maul children!" Red spoke sternly making Green mutter something under his breath and sit back down.

"What do you need?" Crystal asked

"My father, right before I took over Team Rocket, he was kidnapped, by the mask of ice, I need you and Gold to help me find him." Silver says they both look at him weird then Crystal sees his desperate look and nods her head.

"I'll help!" she says

"Me too!" Gold says and Red walks over with Green

"Me too" Red says to Silvers surprise

"I know what it's like to lose a parent, I'll help you, Silver" Green says; Silver hade the help, now all he needed was a plan.


	3. example

Silver looked at his four friends and smirked, the Viridian City gym leader, the Kanto champion, the catching master Crystal, and Gold. Green sighed

"Come on we need to make a plain" Green says

"Yes, we have to we have to figure out where Pryce is keeping Giovanni." Silver closed his eyes missing Blue horribly; she was the only one who knew what the mask of ice did to them when they were kidnapped as young kids.

"Silver are you alright?" Gold asked his friend, Silver just nodded and begin to speak.

"I think the mask of ice 'Pryce' is keeping him, where he kept me and Blue."

"Impossible, the place was destroyed, when team Rocket took over part of Kanto" Silvers eyes opened wide at Reds words.

"I-it was destroyed?" he says he really doesn't care its gone, but that was his only idea of where Giovanni was. Everyone watched him as he walked away and when Silver had left the room for some fresh air Green spoke.

"Silvers my good friend, but do we really want Giovanni back?"

"I know I don't" Red was the first to respond

"Look what he did to Silver, I think he has stalk home syndrome" everyone turned to Gold as he spoke, no one could understand how he knew what that meant.

"No he doesn't have that, he loves his father, we should help him" Crystal said

"Well we already agreed to help him" Green sighs everyone looks up at him and Red, no one hated Giovanni more than Red, after all the tried to make him his slave. Red then shot up with an idea,

"We talk Silver out of wanting to find his father!" everyone rolled their eyes

"Silver loves his father too much to leave him to die with Pryce." Crystal sighed

"We have to try!" Red said he was about to keep speaking but Silver walked back in, but the look Green gave them meant they were going to try Reds plan.

"Okay, we need a plan" Silver said looking up at Red and Green he was taller than Gold and Crystal though.

"Silver, are you sure we should look for Giovanni?" Green spoke trying to keep the hatred out of his voice.

"What! Of corse we need to look for my father!" Silver said trying to keep his cool, bur failing terribly.

"Okay, okay, calm down" Gold sighed, Silvers only response was a glare at Gold.

"Im just saying, isn't there a chance that Pryce already killed your dad?" Green said. Silver glared at all of them quickly,

"Fine don't help me I'll do it alone!" he exclaimed going to the door he left without looking back at his so called 'friends'. Crystal and Gold went after him while Green and Red just went back to what they were doing before Silver got there.

"Silver, we will still help you" Gold said and Crystal nodded along with him. Silver sighed and kept walking but signaled his hand for them to fallow, the did he kept walking up till his pokegear rang, Gold and Crystal shared worried glances with ecthother while Silver spoke on his pokegear, this wasn't the boy they both knew, Giovanni had don't something he just so different know to them. And they both knew that Silver despised team Rocket, why had he taken over, he could have let the organization die, along with the menace Giovanni. Silver hung up the pokegear and turned to Gold and Crystal, his mouth opened in a gasp and his eyes opened wide.

"What is it?" Crystal asks sounding concerned for her friend.

"T-the m-m-mask of ice, he said he can see us…" Silver trailed off and kept looking around; Gold grew nervous and looked around as well.

"What do you mean see us? What else did he say?" Crystal asked

"He said he can see us, and my father isn't dead we have to fine him before he dies!" Silver said pacing around; he dropped to his knees "come out you mother fucker!" he snarled looking around, Gold and Crystal new he was losing it, he needed help…..and then some.

"C'mon Silver we need to go." Gold said helping Silver to his feet

"H-he also said…" Silver couldn't bare to finish the sentence.

"What?" Crystal asked softly. Silver looked up at her with scared eyes,

"He said anyone who helps me, dies" Gold looked around and Crystal sighed

"We're still going to help you, Silver." She spoke

"No, he will kill you!" Silver exclaimed. When a voice from the forest spoke,

"Eighth, young lady you think my warnings don't mean anything, I'll have to make an example out of you." The mask of ice spoke, warning the awful mask and the words screamed inside silver _'does it for Blue!'_ Silver wanted to run at the man and hit him until he died, but he knew if Pryce was dead, there was now chance in ever finding Giovanni, _alive. _And pulse when they did find Giovanni, if they did, Silver knew his father would have, his own way of killing Pryce.

Crystal backed into Gold's arms and he whispered something into her ear, the mask of ice moved closer to them, then stood in front of Crystal, his sleeves covered his hands, but Silver could just make out the tip of a knife in his hand, gold noticed it as well and when Pryce lifted his hand to stab Crystal Gold pushed her out of the way, and the dagger came down hard on his chest.

"GOOOLLLDDDD!" Crystal scream running over to the barley breathing man, the blood spattered every ware, reminding Silver of Blues death, sending him into complete shock. The mask of ice vanished into the shadows and Crystal tended to Gold's wound, eventually the bleeding stopped and he was still alive, well barley anyway. Crystal looked up at Silver,

"Silver, Im helping you get this son of a bicth."

_(Review please; your review could save Gold's life! Lol)_


	4. Two?

(_**If you couldn't tell already this story contains Mangaquest**_ _**shipping!**_)

Silver looked over to Crystal with complete shock showing on his face, but Crystal was too busy tending to Gold's wounds to have noticed that he's still frozen in fear, how could they fight the mask of ice if he freezes at the sight of blood? Silver thought to himself _'god damn it Silver! Your leader of team Rocket, and now you and Crystal share the same enemy now, do this for your father, for Gold, for Blue!' _but his thoughts didn't help him he stood there frozen looking down at Gold, Gold was going to….live and he knew this but yet he couldn't snap out of his trance. _'STUPID!'_ he screamed him his own head snapping out of it to see Gold now sitting up with Crystal holding him; his bleeding had stopped but his normal bright golden eyes were dull and colorless.

Silver walked over the blood stained grass and knelt down beside the two, Crystal was going to help him find Giovanni, but it will be only her unless Gold heals.

"I-im fine" Gold mumbles

"You are not fine, c'mon we need to get you back to the lab, and Red and Green can help you" she exclaimed, Silver laughed at that, those 'heroes' are nothing to him anymore. What Silver meant by this was that he desperately needed help to find Giovanni, and they acted as if nothing ever happened! They in fact tried to get him to stop his search. Which made him sick, it was his father how could they be so heartless? What Giovanni did was for Silvers own good!

"They can't help you Gold" Silver finally sighed aster a long period of laughter.

"Well I know who can! We need to find Yellow!" Crystal exclaimed Silver suddenly thought _'what if Gold dies because we can't find Yellow? That would be my fault I ordered Team Rocket to take over Viridian forest, and that drove Yellow from her home.' _Silver was thrown back into reality when Gold spoke.

"We will never find her" he sighed struggling to his feet, Silver quickly helped him to balance.

"Well there is one other person that I know who can help you" Silver said spoke looking down at the golden eyed boy.

Gold instantly knew who he was talking about, although Crystal remained clueless.

"How will we get to him?" Gold asked Crystal watched now understanding who they were talking about. Silver looked around before speaking, just to make sure all the danger was gone.

"I don't know, but Red and Green know." He said giving up his grudge against them.

"We could surf there" Gold said Silver nodded and they looked around before proceeding on warred, the three reached Oaks lab once more. Silver took the first step inside, looking around all he saw was an empty lab, and they had left!

"How are we going to get to him now? We don't even know what part of the island he's on!" Crystal exclaimed not mad at Silver, but worried for her boyfriend.

"We will get to him, don't worry!" Silver sighed thinking back to the night his father was kidnapped, he remembers something. Something he hadn't thought to pay much attention to. The guy who grabbed his father was a bigger than the one who stabbed Gold! He man who stabbed gold was taller, but a lot slimmer! There were two of them! They needed to find Lance more than ever!

_**(Well my account was being stupid and I couldn't log in there for the really late update, next update will be on Monday or Tuesday, only because im not sure if my internet will be on -.- so anyway tell me what you think about the mask of ice having an accomplice!) **_


	5. Reveled

_**(well yes I said the next update would be up Monday or Tuesday, but since my recent update was so late I have decided to update twice in one day!)**_

The next morning, the three had stayed overnight at Oaks lab. No one has been there but them, Gold's wound was slowly beginning to heal but he still struggled to breath, and he can't move far, he needed help he could die at any moment and Silver knew it. He was the first to wake, he looked around and sighed relief because it was only them there, no Pryce or whoever would help that sick bastared!

"Guys wake up, we need to get to Lance before…" Silver said cutting himself off before he said _'before Gold dies'_ he knew Gold was a brave man, but the thought of death scared any normal person even himself, but Silver knew he wasn't normal. Anyone who knew Silver well would agree it was a matter of time before he snapped.

"Im up, im up" Gold said raising his head, Silver stared at his chest, he flinched remembering all the blood, and there was so much blood! He froze….._again_ this time from just picturing the blood spatter on the grass, Gold lying there weakly. And the worst memory he had was…. Was when Giovanni killed Blue, the knife had impaled her head going straight through. Silver had never seen so much blood in his life. And now he was responsible for it, he was the reason hundreds of children and adults had lost here lives. Yes Team Rocket employees had done the dirty work. But Silver had done something worse, he had given the commands.

"Hey Rocket snap out of it!" Crystal sighed making Silver jot back into reality, how long until he finally lost his mind comply, or worse stayed frozen like that forever?

"We need to get to Lances, today" Silver spoke making sure his voice didn't show even a bit sympathy for Gold. Then Silver thought _'I shouldn't bring Gold to Lance, I should use Lance as help, and he's the elite four champion! He tops Red and Green even my father's strength!' _but that thought was short lived Silver would never leave behind Gold when he was this close to death.

"Stupid children!" a voice spoke from behind them all, they turned to see the mask of ice, or one of them anyway. But Silver was in total confusion... this wasn't ether of the men he had already seen! This man was shorter than the last taller than the first, he was slimmer then the last and looked like he had a bit more mussel but not much. But none of the others understood they all thought it was Pryce, and when they saw he didn't have a weapon Crystal yelled,

"Get him!" and she dove at him, but the masked man just pushed her away and turned to Silver.

"You are hot on are trail, but you will fail" he spoke in a whisper making the words into a terrifying rhyme. He repeated himself, the voice familiar as if he had just heard it.

"Who are you, why are there three of you, weres my father!" Silver snapped, but the mask man just laughed and turned to walk away… but Silver couldn't just let him go! He ran after him, he griped the man's waist and threw him to the floor. Silver then pulled of the mask to see that the third masked man was….

(_**Hhehhe funny me, im making you wait till next update to see who it is! Review and tell me who you think it is, I'll give you a hint, it's not Pryce or Lance….! Next update will be on Tuesday or Wednesday!)**_


	6. YOU?

_**(**__First__** off, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Early update because its Halloween and im in a**_ good mood for once, im going to stop rambling and let you get onto reading, make my day better by reviewing!)

Yellow….it was yellow; Silver had guessed it was a girl by the way her waist had felt even under the black cloche and white mask. Silver was in utter confusion, this girl was meant to be harmless! And he was supposed to be a hero, so apparently things are not as they seem. Yellow was wearing a device over her mouth making her speech sound like a man; Silver ripped it off her face in a fit of rage making the side of the green eyed girls mouth bleed.

"You! You, yooooou!" Crystal didn't know what to say to Yellow, all she knew is that if Silver wasn't holding her down, Crystal's foot would be in her face, yes Crystal was very skilled with her feet, she learned how to use her legs to capture Pokémon when she was young and broke both of her arms. Silver started to chock Yellow,

"Tell were my father is, and I won't kill you!" Silver barked Gold just watched in surprise, when Silver saw the girl trying to speak he loosened his grip on her throat, but not letting go.

"The-the other has him, please just don't kill me" she begs Silver grips her neck a bit tighter.

"Who's the other besides Pryce!" he demanded but Yellow would never give up her partner

"I-I cannot tell you that much, just know this you must seek help from a powerful person to fight him" she said, Silvers eyes opened wide _'I must find Lance then!' _He though Lance may be there only hope to find Giovanni!

"You have one last chance to tell me, or you die!" Silver hissed Yellow just took a deep breath and closed her eyes; Silver instantly knew that she wasn't telling her anything. He pulled out his Team Rocket dagger and placed I on her chest, he closed his own eyes and took a deep breath before driving it through her. He shook and jumped back as the red hot liquid got all over him, he kept his eyes closed and backed into Crystals welcoming arms, and He was shaking at the blood spatter he had just caused. _'Im doing this for Blue, for Blue, for Blue' _was all he can tell himself, he opens his eyes and saw Yellows body, he felt woozy and light headed before passing out.

Gold crawled over to Silver, he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, and Crystal was carrying the body out of the lab, and cleaning up the blood so when Silver awoke he wouldn't be reminded of his action. Crystal walked back in and sat next to Gold.

"How are we going to fight the others if Silver can't look at the sight of blood?" she asked, Gold shrugged

"That's why we need Lance" he said Crystal didn't trust Lance though, he was just as crazy as Silver. But she nodded then Gold spoke again, "c'mon Silver, wake up like you said we need to get to Lance."

"Im awake, w-what happened?" Silver asked, Gold and Crystal exchanged nervous glances with ecthother.

"I doesn't matter, Silver, now we need to head to Lances before the mask of ice himself shows up" Gold sighed; Silver sat up and spoke looking at his two friends.

"There are three of them" he said Gold and Crystal already knew so they didn't answer him, Silver helped Gold stand and opened the door, the three set off to Lances island.

_**(Well are you like in shock it was Yellow XD, review! Please your review could make Gold live that much longer!)**_


	7. Captor

_(Okay, bit of a confusing chapter, I hope you'll understand it by the end though)_

_**DISCLAMER- **__**I own nothing and none of the characters!**_

Xxxxxxxxxx

He woke up on the cold hard floor, he barley remembered the night before. A dim light was peering through a crack in the ceiling and the blackened room around him began to spin. He heard a man snickering from some ware he could not see. He tried to jump up but a cain pulled him right back down. The man's laughter grew,

"Don't bother, you're not getting out anytime soon" the man laughed harder, and he recognized Pryce's voice. He struggled to no avail, so many thoughts past though his mind _'where was he? Who was lea-'_his thoughts were cut off by the Pryce speaking again.

"Stop you're squirming, you'll want to save your energy" but he didn't stop, he was known for his ruthlessness and bravery, but he was being held captive by an old man, how! He hit the ground below him in frustration and yelled,

"Why are you keeping me here?" he demanded but no one replied. He snarled looking around for anyway to escape; he finally stopped struggling and felt tiered. He closed his eyes, and felt something slip over his mouth, it was a gag!

"You're not going any ware, Giovanni" Lances said with a smirk, Giovanni was speechless for once…

Xxxxxxxxxx

Silver, Gold, and Crystal finally arrived at Lances Island. They walk into the center of the island and see Lance standing there. Silver looks up at him with a sigh of relief,

"Lance, may we talk?" Silver says and Lance smirks

"Sure, but just you" he says turning to walk away motioning his hand for Silver, and Silver alone to follow. Gold and Crystal exchange nervous glances and watch Silver walk away with Lance.

"Okay, you got me what do you want?" Lance asks sitting down on a sofa along with Silver.

"Well you see, Lance, my father h-he, Pryce took him." Silver says looking up at the yellow eyed man. Lance stopped himself from laughing and said,

"Oh my, Giovanni was taken" Lance 'gasps'. But Silver falls for it,

"Yes, I thought you could help me find him" Silver says.

"Yes, I suppose I will 'help' you" Lance says and Silver smiles slightly,

"Oh thank you, I will go tell the others!" Silver exclaims running out of the cave/hideout.

As soon as Silvers back was gone, Lance broke into a loud laugh.

_(Okay, hopefully you understand the beginning of it, it's just a way to tell you of Lance, as always REVIEW! please)_


	8. together again

_**(Okay well blah blah blah disclaimer I don't own blah!)**_

Xxxxxxxxxx

He felt the chains on his arms being taken off, he saw Lance in front of him once more.

"Why did you take me here!" Giovanni demanded an answer but only got Lances sharp laugh.

"Don't waste your time arguing with me, when it's your son who needs help." Lance laughed more, he was wearing the black cloche but not the mask, he did have the mask however it was in his hand. He looked about ready to leave when Giovanni finally spoke again.

"What did you do to Silver!" he sneered Lance smirked chuckling a bit to himself,

"Nothing, yet, Pryce I'll be back" Lance said exiting the dark room locking the metal door, Giovanni looked at his surrounding quickly looking for any way to escape. Sadly the windows had jail like bars on them there was a mirror in there that took up almost a whole wall, Giovanni's guess was right , it was a one way mirror. So Pryce must be on the other side wacting…his every…move…

Xxx

"Why didn't you tell him about my wound!" Gold sighed, Silver looked at his friend nervously how could he possibly tell him that the reason he didn't tell Lance was because he simply didn't care…

"I-I shut up!" Silver sighed Gold was about to defend himself when they heard that same modified voice that Yellow had…

"hum, kids they don't quit" the mask man sighed, Silver bolted to his feet and glared at Gold to keep shut and let him do the talking, after all he wasn't the one with a deadly wound in the middle of their firkin chest!

"What do you want with my father? If you want something from Team Rocket, you come to _me_, not him! Just let him go!" Silver yelled not feeling intimidated by the masked man.

"Fine" the masked man shrugged and Silver was in disbelieve was it really going to be that easy? Then he added "it will cost you something" the man said smirking from under his mask.

"What, I'll give you anything" Silver said

"_A life"_ the words dripped like venom from the man's mouth, sending a shiver down Crystal's spine.

"w-what do you mean 'a life'" Gold cut in causing a glare from Silver.

"One of you will die, or Giovanni dies" the man shrugged. Almost instantly after hearing this Crystal spoke,

"Kill Giovanni! He's not worth saving!" Silver turned to her and Gold had to hold back his friend from committing _'homicide' _Silver glared at her and yelled…

"I think we know who's dying!"

"Giovanni" she laughed and not even Gold's strength could stop Silver from tackling the girl and rapidly swinging at her. Most of his hits hit the rocky sandy ground which made his knuckles bleed, but enough it Crystal in the head to knock her out.

"Are you crazy!" Gold exclaimed running over to the blue haired girls side, but once again the sight of the blood slowly oozing out of Crystals scalp was just enough _'not to mention the fact that he's the Couse of it'_ to make him faint.

Xxx

Lance sighed looking down at Silver, Gold and Crystal. But in the commotion he was able to pick Silver up without alerting the golden eyed boy. He walked the stone path that lead to a stair well, of corse there were jail like bars blocking the entered, he entered the password into the keypad and the bars rose, he stepped inside and walked down, as he went down more and more flights the temperature decreased. Lance could now see his own breath when he spoke… but he didn't mind the cold at all, in fact he loved it.

"Im back" he laughed putting the red haired silver eyed boy down on the ground.  
>"You got the kid, wonderful!" Pryce exclaimed Lance just smirked and nodded then asked his so called '<em>superior'<em>

"Same cell as Giovanni?" Pryce smirked as welland nodded, Lance picked Silver up once more and headed for the door to where they were keeping Giovanni.

Xxx

Giovanni stood up when he saw the door open and Lance standing there…holding…his… son! Lance put Silver down and left the room locking the door. Giovanni ran over to Silver and without even letting a thought enter his mind pulled the boy into a rough hug.

Xxx

Silver awoke in...His father's arms, he felt like a kid once more when he didn't have to worry about leading Team Rocket or finding the man that was holding him!

"F-father?" Silver said to make sure this wasn't a dream. Giovanni smiled down at his son and said,

"yes, Silver" Silver said nothing more just loved the comforting sound of his father's voice, he smiled only to lose it when the chilling fact entered his mind, _'it was now up to those two in confident fools to find him and his father…' _Silver though mean Crystal and Gold, yes it was now up to Crystal and Gold to free them, but would they even want to help?

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Okay so every Xxx it's focusing on another person, but your all smart, I know you've figured that out! XP anyway like always R and R!)


	9. What should he do?

_(PhaedraDarkstar: thank you for all your reviews! Yes the fear of blood is important in this…)_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Gold is looking down at Crystal, the skin were Silver hit her is beginning to bruise, she was still out. He watched her carefully whispering this to her like _'you'll be fine' _and _'I'll make him pay'. _But little did Gold know Silver was no longer sitting next to him, the red harried boy was gone, and Gold his only hope of being saved, hasn't even noticed.

"How could you hurt her like this!" Gold yelled not turning around, he waited for a response, but when all he heard with the strong breeze blowing through the trees he turned around. "S-Silver?" he said to himself nervously, _'h-he wouldn't just leave, would he, something has to have happened! I turned my back on him when the masked man was there…but should I help, he hurt Crystal! W-what do I do!'_

Xxx

Giovanni looked down at the sleeping red head in his arms, for a quick moment he forgot that they were being held by Lance and Pryce and adored the time he had with Silver. When he slept he looked normal, but awake he was crazy, and he knew his son had issues, and that most of them were his fault. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed, would he ever get out of here?

Xxx

Silver was awaken by a dim light peering through a hole in the ceiling and into his eyes. He knew exactly war he was and how he got there. He looked up at his father who was looking down at him with a warm smile.

"We need to get out of here" Silver said sitting up and getting out of his father's grasp. Giovanni sighed,

"I've been trying…" he said sadly, Silver looked up at him and saw something he's never seen in his father's eyes, desperation. Silver stood up and started to bang on the one way glass.

"What!" he recognized Lances voice through a speaker that was wired on the top of the door.

"L-lance! Thank Mew, get us out!" Silver exclaimed, Giovanni sighed and the voice spoke again,

"Stupid kids, you'll never get it! Im one of them!" when Silver heard this his eyes shot open in disbelief, he backed into the corner and slid down the wall. His eyes wide open and his hands of eh side of his face rubbing his temples. Giovanni walked over to him and knelt down in front of him and opened his arms offering to comfort his son, but Silver just turns his head away.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_(Short chapter im sorry, but next one will be longer sorry… as always R AND R,)_


	10. Decidence

_**(Maybe a new shipping that Giovanni is jealous about… hhhmmmmm guess which one in a review!)**_

Xxxxxxxxxx__

The dim light dawn was beginning to arrear in the sky, and Gold was awoken by a shiver sent down his spine wen the icy wind hit him. He glanced over his shoulder at Crystal who was still asleep on the rocky ground. Gold sighed Crystal and him were both injured now, although he doesn't want to admit it him more than her. Gold got to his feet and ruffled with his raven colored hair. He made it fall the way he liked it, and then placed his hat on his head. Next he puts on his red and gold jacket, which he regrets not warring in his sleep the past night. He yawned rather loudly and walked over to Crystal, he sat down next to the blue haired girl who was wearing a pink jacket with gold and black shorts. _'How is she not freezing?'_ He wondered to himself, yes he was wearing shorts himself, but well he _always _wore them so…

"Come on, you have to get up" Gold said to her with an amused grin as she said ridicules things like, 'five more minutes mom' or 'Gold, im not in the mood right now' we actually that one wasn't so unusual he heard it a lot. Gold finally got Crystal up. But when he helped her up, all the muscles around his stab wound tightened, making every breath he took painful. But he decided against sharing his troubles with Crystal.

"We need to speak about Silver…" Gold sighs sitting under a tree with Crystal, the tree provided quite a good amount of shade. Gold scoffed his feet waiting for a response from her, and she finally spoke with Gold though he had been waiting a centaury!

"What's there to talk about, we go home now, the red-headed monsters gone…" she shrugged, and the way she said it the way she shrugged, it mad Gold want to scream at her! _'Silvers my friend! He needs help, Crys will help me right, she will won't she?'_ he wondered to himself then spoke,

"No, we have come too far, I want to help him" Gold said softly to his girlfriend. Her eyes shot wide open with disbelief at his words she couldn't believe Gold would want to help him after all Silver had done to them!

"No Gold you're not helping then grey eyed devil!" Crystal exclaimed and a bit amused Gold thought to himself _'so first he's a red – headed monster, now a grey eyed devil' _

"And why aren't I!" Gold protested

"Because I said you aren't!" Crystal barked at him, now Gold was in a state of disbelief as well, was she really telling him what he could and couldn't do?

"And I have to listen to you why!" Gold demanded an explanation for her bossiness.

"Because I said so!"

"And if I do!" he asked looking down at the blue eyed girl.

"Then were through!" she yelled, Gold looked at her and though from a moment then sighed to himself and said…

"Well if that's how you want it, then were over" he said, he loved Crystal with all his heart, but then again he couldn't just let Silver die, over her bitterness. Crystal looked at him for a brief moment before jolting off into the woods, Gold would have ran after her, but his chest mad it almost impossible to run.

Xxx

Giovanni sighed, Silver had finally fell asleep, his son seemed so broken after finding out it was Lance. But all he could wonder was _why_, why had this happen to him, why had he been such a bad father, and why does he feel lust towards his own son!...

Xxxxxxxxxx

(And Lostandfoundshipping his back! But there may be another shipping involved! But im not sure yet so R AND R!)


	11. Pissed

(PhaedraDarkstar: haa the end of your review was funny, ps. Reddragon67 said hi XD)

(Moonlightkitty000: yaya new reviewer!)

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gold walked along the rocky ground of the island until he came to a door with bars on it, he was still very weak though. His chest begun to burn and he sat down. But looking at the bared door he knew that if her could get in, Silver would be there.

The golden eyed boy fell to the ground and leaned agents a rock for support. He closed his eyes holding his chest breathing heavy. As soon as his eyes were shut the image of the red haired boy popped I into his mind. His lushes hair and beautiful silver eyes. But Gold couldn't understand why he was thinking about Silver in such a way… Silver was and is his best friend, but did he feel anything more for him?

After all he did give up the love he shared with Crystal, and to what save Silver… Giovanni was there to, but Gold would rather just save Silver. But he knew how much Giovanni meant to him; After all you did only have _one_ father, even if that father was an insane criminal. But little did Gold know just how much Giovanni loved Silver, whether the love was like a father… or more.

Gold got to his feet and looked at the door; he got his breathing under control then called out his Explotaro.

"Use flame thrower to melt the bars!" he ordered it, and the female Pokémon did as it was told. Gold quickly ran down the stairs, but when he got close to the end of the hall he stuck to the wall. When he reached the bottom her peeked his head out to see to empty chairs with a computer on one table and monitor on the other table. All the stuff and the room were facing a screen, but Gold was too far away from there to see what was in it.

"I just wannna get layed, can't I rape the kid?" Gold heard Lance's voice sound like it was moving closer.

"No!" was the stern voice of Pryce telling Lance he was _not_ allowed to rape Silver. Gold quietly stood there until the two seemed far enough away that he was in the clear to go. He silently creped down the hall and saw another bared door. But he knows if he takes out his Pokémon it will attract too much attention to him. Gold puts his hear to the bars but the sound it blurred, but he heard speaking. He turns back the other way and walks to the table; he looks at the glass that's there and only sees its plane white glaze. Gold looked down at the table and let curiosity take over; he then pushed a red button on the computer and a light flashes from a projector and flashes on the glass allowing him to see through it. He makes outa man with short black hair, his eyes are closed and Gold can make out the body of another man sitting on him with his red long hair showing and not his face. Gold instantly recognized Silver and Giovanni.

Xxx

Silver groaned lifting his head off his father's shoulder, he looked at the black haired man who was asleep agents the wall. He knew that he didn't one to sleep, but he was human, and _all_ humans needed sleep, even Giovanni. Silver was able to get out of his father's arms without waking him. Silver couldn't understand why his father was back to his old way of holding him; he liked it better when he couldn't tell that his father was horny for him…

He stood up and walked over to the glass and yelled

"I know your there let me out!"

Xxx

Gold saw and heard what Silver said, he realized that the ginger could not see or hear him, because he tried to speak back. He finally trough about just breaking the glass. Yes that means Lance and Pryce will be hear him, but it would also free Giovanni and Silver, would the three be able to fight their way out with no Pokémon?

He finally decided that he would not break the glass. Gold walked back over to the bared door and rethought his plan.

"Lance this way" the grumble voice of Pryce told Gold that he had to hide, but ware? Gold quickly got under the table and squeezed between two rocks in the wall that had an opening.

"Open the cell Pryce sighed sitting on the table; Gold could see the back of his boots in front of him. The dragon trainer did as he was told and entered the room and grabbed Silver dragging him out. Gold could barely see what was going on, but he saw that Lance was holding the silver eyed boy by his hair.

Xxx

Silver struggled under Lance's strong grasp. He looked up at the yellow eyed man and snarled at him baring his teeth. Lance laughed a bit then looked down at Pryce,

"Shall I kill him?" he asked Pryce stood up and looked at Silver with a sinister smirk.

"Yes, do it infrount of his father, then kill him" Pryce said with amusement Lance and Pryce both walked into the room leaving the door opened behind them. Pryce walked over to Giovanni and chained him to the wall. Lance pulled out a knife and put it the red heads throat. Silver felt the fear raise inside of him.

Xxx

By this time Gold was standing in front of the glass watching this all go down, h couldn't hear what they were saying but he saw Giovanni's eyes become… watery the Rocket leader… was about to… cry. But when Gold saw Lance graze Silvers skin with the knife, he couldn't help himself. He ran and tackled Lance and the knife flew up in the air and what seemed to be in slow motion hit the floor. When Lance hit the ground his keys fell out, Silver overcame his shock and pushes Pryce into the wall forcing the old man down. And while Gold and lance fought on the ground, with shaky hands Silver picked up the keys and unlocked Giovanni. Giovanni then helped Gold chain Lance and Pryce to the wall. They now could leave after all the doors were open and they had the keys.

Gold walked over to Silver and looked in straight in the eyes, and kissed him. Silvers jaw dropped and Gold smiled slightly and Giovanni looked…pissed.


	12. Burned

(PhaedraDarkstar: no sadly, I do not know Reddragon67 personality; we were talking on here….)

Xxxxxxxxxx

The three men had made it out of Pryce and Lance's underground hell. They left Lance and Pryce chained in the place they had kept Giovanni and Silver. They were about to head for the shore of the island when Giovanni spoke,

"They will find us when they get out" he said looking back down the stairs.

"So what do we do?" Silver asked Giovanni smirked and looked at Gold, but when they stone eyes met the golden eyes of Gold they were mad one more.

"Burn the place" he said, Gold understood why he was looking at him; Giovanni wanted him to use his Typholshin to set fire to the underground place. Silver and Gold had not discussed the fact that Gold had kissed Silver during the rescue, but were _not_ planning on doing it infrount of Giovanni. Gold not wanting to anger the Rocket leader anymore did what he was told and let Typholshin out. Giovanni when back down the stairs with the fire Pokémon, and found the gasoline and walked right into the room Lance and Pryce were in and splashed it on them. Pryce had given up the fight, But Lance screamed and shirked until Giovanni finally gave the commands to the raven haired boys Pokémon to use flame thrower. Giovanni stood there and watched as Lance and Pryce burned, then when the smell of the burning skin and the fact of the fire spreading he ran out with the Pokémon to join Gold and Silver.

Silver saw the black smoke rise from the stairway as his father joined them panting, Gold returned his Pokémon, but some parts of Giovanni wished he could have watched longer, but the fire would have killed him as well.

"They won't find the body's, they will think it was just a forest fire and let it burn out, and I need to do is get back to my team, and gym ill inform them that Pryce has gone missing and they will find a replacement for him at his gym in Johto." Giovanni said remembering the sighed and smell of the twos burning bodies. He scared himself though because of being sick like normal people he enjoyed the sight, but he couldn't say the same about the smell.

"Can we go now" Silver said looking up at his father, Giovanni just nodded curtly and Gold followed them.

Xxx

Days have passed since the escape. Gold had returned to Johto, well not on his own terms, Gold was staying at the HQ with Silver and his father, but when Giovanni walked into the room and the boys were inches away from kissing once more, he made him leave. Giovanni had returned to being leader of Team Rocket and Silver had worked there ever since, loving his position. Giovanni still felt the weird lust for his son, and Silver knew that he couldn't return Gold's feelings. But maybe now that Silver's search was over he would live a normal life. Maybe now that Giovanni was found and Silver had a firm position in team Rocket it would be alright….maybe that's how it would be now that Silver's search…was over.

Fin

(And that's the end, Gold loves Silver, Silver doesn't love him back, Giovanni's still a creep. And Silver well Silvers just… hopeful.)


End file.
